


Roommate From Hell

by spiteborne



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chansaw, Dubious Consent, F/F, Nothing graphic or too harsh, Past Rape/Non-con, Swearing, mcduke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiteborne/pseuds/spiteborne
Summary: After being separated from her past roommate, no one less than Heather Chandler moves into her room. Veronica believes she's the roommate from hell. Heather doesn't clean after herself because was accustomed with the other Heathers doing so for her, she parties all night so comes back drunk a lot of times. She keeps reading Veronica's diary. She keeps making Veronica fall for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's clear some things before I start. I know Heathers characters are very flawed and are complicated to write in other circumstances. By making those characters act differently in my stories, I'm not erasing what they done in movie/musical. Yes, J.D. is a psychopath, but my story isn't about that so I can't have him be it here. Yes, Ram and Kurt are rapists, but is that important for my story? To a degree, so they'll just do what serves the story. Again: I'm not forgetting those things happened in canon. But my fiction is AU so they will serve their purpose and act how the story demands them to act (and vice versa).

Veronica found solace in solitude. The way her dorm room seemed to be her comfort zone out of the creeps and overjoyed students of Westerburg, the way her mind seemed to speak louder than in thoughts in the presence of no one else. It sounded like  a sad little thing, but it wasn't like she didn't like being with her friends. The opposite, in fact. Her room was a escape room. She could bang out a few words of her manuscript alone, smile proudly at it, and still didn't have to explain the reaction to any curious soul.  
  
Ever since her old roommate left, Martha tried to move with her, but it didn't seemed like a good idea. The girl was a precious little thing, but too loud and distracting for Veronica to enjoy living with her. Also, they had Betty on the same room and none of them wanted their friend to be alone. So Veronica waved off the conversation whenever it arrived. She was fine. She didn't need anyone there.  
  
The school board didn't seem to care, though.  
  
She was putting her books into her bag, trying to make everything fit, but it was a hard task. Two screenwriting books and her diary, all together with her jacket? Her bag was not having it. So what to leave behind? She may have to write something on her diary, but still didn't want to be cold. If the temperature was actually going to drop. Still, she grumbled. Somehow, she was convinced she could do this work.  
  
The door of her dorm room opened. Veronica snapped her head to catch whoever was invading her space, already slightly frustrated with her own situation to deal with any misdirected youth. Her face struggled to stay still, she was contorting into an ugly expression.  
  
A blonde walked into the room, tossing three bags into the opposite bed from which Veronica was standing beside. She was wearing a light red dress, her hair was up in a messy ponytail with a big red scrunchie barely holding it still. She was wearing sunglasses and when she took it off, they both gazed upon each other for a few seconds.  
  
"Guess you're the new roommate." She finally said just as Veronica was about to ask her who she was. The statement made her blink a few times, unable to turn back to what she was doing before.  
  
"I think you're the new one here." She turned to the girl completely. The blonde was with her hands on her hips, not smiling or anything. Holding a pretty neutral face for quite some time. How did she do it? "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Heather Chandler, of course." She started unpacking her stuff, standing between Veronica and her bed. Something told her the conversation was over for Heather, but it wasn't for her. Talk about misdirected youth.  
  
"I'm Veronica. Uh, Sawyer." She tried to grab her attention again, only to be looked upon and then ignored again. She even held a hand for her to shake, but apparently Heather wasn't about that. "Why are you transferring now to this dorm? Are you allowed to do that? Do you even study here?" She didn't recall her at the beginning, specially when Heather was making so much harder to hold a conversation here. Veronica was getting frustrated by that, this was the only kind of silence she despised.  
  
"Of course, you pillowcase. Why would I break into a university dorm? Do I look poor?" While she certainly didn't, the smugness on her tone could set the whole university ablaze. That did made Veronica like less than expected.  
  
"No way. But, um, I'm not sure being in a University like Westerburg is something poor people can afford. I mean, my students loans are going to kill me eventually, so-"  
  
"Oh, poor you." She turned again, but this time, Veronica wasn't having it. How long could she continue to be rude if they were going to see their faces for a while?  
  
"Hey, I'm trying to get to you know."  
  
"Oh, I can see that."  
  
"Then why are you being a bitch about it?" Veronica placed her hand at her hip, keeping her from fidgeting too much. The idea was to show some kind of dominance in this situation. She had the room first, she liked being alone, her space was being invaded and the person who did it seemed not to care about any of those things! When Heather took her time answering, it was enough to Veronica bite her lip. She had to keep calm or she'd lose the reason.  
  
"I don't have any business being nice or friends with you. The last one took too long to understand that and look what happened to her." She rolled her eyes, as if Veronica should be aware of what she meant. She didn't. "You do seem smarter than her, so why don't you act like it?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, haven't you heard?" She clasped her hands together, pressing her arms against her chest. A fake smile and an angel face was the combination Veronica needed to understand this girl further: she was trouble. "Courtney. She's back with a broken arm, but oh well."  
  
She tried to shrug it off like it was nothing, but Veronica's mind felt like it was suddenly awakening. If it was possible to stutter in her own thoughts, she just did it.  
  
"I'm sorry, but. What?" She tried again. What the hell was the about? Oh. "Oh God, you're the one that got Courtney in the hospital?! People were saying you pushed her down the stairs, some said you wrestled with her in a bathtub. And I even heard you pushed her through a window!"  
  
"Seriously? This is great!" Heather's head fell back, she was shaking while she let the laugh get the best of her body. When she calmed down, she looked around the small room. To the small desk to the right side of the door, to Veronica's bookshelf, their wardrobe, the bathroom and her own bed. That was all that was in that dorm room. Her face wrinkled with the view. "I'm gonna need more space."  
  
That was all that she said before motioning for the bookshelf. Veronica's mind set out an alarm for eminent emergency. She grabbed Heather's arm and tried to push her back.  
  
"Don't-don't mess with my books." She said, but sounded more like a question, a request. The sentence carried a please somewhere inside.  
  
Heather made a face that was difficult to read. Was like she was surprised and didn't believed Veronica wouldn't agree with what she was doing. She seemed bothered by the sudden contact. And she arched one thin eyebrow at her, all because she said 'no' to something she wanted. Heather wouldn't speak, Veronica could almost see her mind trying to decipher this.  
  
"I mean, I didn't know I was getting a new roommate. But I'll give you more space, promise. Let me take them out, okay?"  
  
She looked at Veronica. Up and down. Too quickly to cause a reaction, but too intense for her to not get uncomfortable about it.  
   
"Fine."  
   
When Veronica didn't move, she made a slightly annoyed sound. Something you do when you're frustrate, but Heather seemed to know how to tone it down and still seem dramatic. "Chop chop!"  
  
She clapped quickly twice. The order made Veronica jump into action, taking everything she could and dumping into her desk. She didn't ask to stay with it, but she wanted it just to be petty. Deep down, she wanted to be sightly irritating to Heather as she was being with her.  
  
Heather didn't seemed to mind.  
  
"Oh, we have a minibar. Thank God." She went for it and grabbed something. It was a box of orange juice. No, it was Veronica's box of orange juice. Veronica looked at Heather completely perplexed at how could a person be so bad at being a person. Couldn't she ask? Did she even knew how to do it? She was solid Teflon. Nothing seemed to stop her from being her.  
  
"I don't think I'm gonna survive being in the same room as you this semester."  
  
Heather looked at her like she just remembered that someone else was present in the room. She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry about me, I'm not going to stay the night."  
  
Veronica wanted to ask what that meant, but instead remembered she was supposed to be with Martha and Betty. The girls wouldn't be happy that she was late, and they would definitely hate the fact that Veronica's new roommate was a younger version of Samantha Jones from Sex and the City.  
  
She grabbed her bag and tossed one of her books in the bed. "Goodbye, juice thief." Heather waved at her and jumped into her bed, her phone in one hand and her juice in another.  
  


 

  
  
"I'm telling you, Martha. This is not something people do in their right minds." Veronica felt bad for talking about Heather Chandler again, but the whole thing was too bizarre to not be discussed. She wanted to stop, keep the girl out of her head, but it was still so infuriating that the administration couldn't send her any letters about her new roommate. She liked the old one, Jackie, but because they mostly didn't talk.  
  
Heather Chandler was someone who Veronica thinks is impossible to ignore. The whole attitude was somewhat similar to a cat. She was going to ignore you. She could live without you. But she wanted you to know that you wouldn't be able to ignore her. What a stupid comparison, and still hit close to home.  
  
"Jeez, Veronica, I don't know what to say. I wished I moved to your dorm earlier."  
  
"Uh, excuse me?" Betty pressed her palm in her chest, feigning disappointment and outrage. That only lasted a while when she turned to Veronica and laughed with her. That didn't stop Martha from wanting to explain herself.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Betty! I wished all three of us could be together, really!" With a snort, Betty pulled them all together into a group hug. They laughed and continued to Martha's and Betty's dorm room. In the right hallway, Veronica was starting to feel sorry for herself again for having to come back to a hotter version of the Wicked Witch of the West. She tried to not look like it, but Betty still caught on her slight brow furrow.  
  
"Sure you don't wanna hang out here? We can watch crappy movies."  
  
"No, I really need to finish this project. Thank you for today guys, sorry if I was extra annoying today."  
  
"No problem, Veronica. You were just regular annoying." Betty snorted again and gave her a kiss on the cheek before entering the room. Martha came next with a tight hug that Veronica could only describe as being half-sister-like and half-motherly. Only Martha could do that. Impressive.  
  
"Bye guys."  
  
She thought about staying longer. Specially because it would be so hard to concentrate in her project with barbie girl sitting right next to her, but also because part of her was delaying the encounter with the paper. She was so close to finishing that manuscript that soon she'd have to call it a product. Did she wanted that? Of course! Did she think she was ready for it? Hell no. So the fight continued.  
  
But there she was, unlocking her door and preparing herself to do it. Actually sitting down and writing it. It didn't matter that Heather wasn't home, she was going to endure through everything and stay the last bits of evening writing. Maybe the night if she can. Wait. Heather wasn't home.  
  
She dropped her bag into her bed and grabbed her diary. She opened the minibar, grabbed a bottle of water and sat at her desk. Huh. She was all alone for the rest of the day. That alone boosted her confidence, and so she started.  
  
After a while, J.D. called. He asked if she was free to do something with him. As much as she enjoyed his somewhat dark company, she'd prefer not delaying her struggles any longer. He was understanding, but still disappointed. He was one of those people that understood what Veronica thought about being alone and doing something they deeply cared for. That's why his company was so precious for her, but still didn't beat staying at her dorm and reading something at times. Sometimes, he'd say the same for her.  
  


 

  
  
Veronica heard some noise and fidgeted in her bed, trying to go back to sleep. The noises came back, slightly louder. A bang, a scratching onto something, hiccups, muttered breaths; not a single discernible word. Against her will, she turned to the room's side of the bed and in the darkness she could distinguish what parts were actually a person and what wasn't. She felt the urge to close her eyes again, but she knew she'd only be woken up again.  
  
"Heather?" She tried. She heard the girl whisper 'fuck' and bang onto something again. She still didn't respond and Veronica honestly didn't know what she was doing, because Heather was looking around the room like she didn't recognize it fully and was looking for some place to lay down. "Heather."  
  
She tried again but no response. Your bed is right there, just go to sleep so I don't kill us both. But Heather still lingered, too out of her head to make sensible choices. Veronica's eyes fell shut again, and when she thought she could go to sleep again, something banged against her bed.  
  
"Get off my bed." Heather mumbled, slightly annoyed but still had that uncertainty in her voice. If wasn't for Veronica's voice, Heather might have thought she wasn't even in the same University. She stood there waiting for Veronica go get out, and the sleepy girl was just dumbfounded by how incredible the situation was. She couldn't believe at all her life was this now. "Nooooow." It was something between a moan and whine, the perfect dose to infuriate a tired Veronica.  
  
"Okay, I'm done. Come here." Veronica stood up and grabbed Heather by the sides of her arms and led her into the right bed. She laid the girl down and she just stopped responding to anything Veronica was doing.  
  
With a loud sigh, Veronica took her heels off, not wanting her to hurt herself in her sleep. She couldn't stop herself from analyzing her. Heather was wearing a much tighter dress than before, but it was still red. Blood red. The same color of her lipstick, now kinda smeared on her face. Her hair was down but Veronica was pretty sure she had it on the damn scrunchie because the thing was in her wrist and her hair was a mess. The kind of mess you get from sleeping with your hair in a ponytail. She grabbed the sheets and positioned it above Heather, now she looked less like evil and more like a tired girl. All Veronica could hope for was that this didn't become an habit because she was so not going to take care of a drunk friend every night. Not that Heather Chandler was friend material, she's actually 'one of those kids' your mom used to warn you about. She would give so much headache...  
  
Well, at least she was going to wake up feeling miserable in the morning. With that thought in mind, Veronica slept smiling.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica meets all the Heathers. How very.

Her eyes had trouble adjusting to the newfound light that came through her window. She let out a small groan and moved a few times in bed, refusing to get up for a while. She tried to concentrate on getting comfortable being awake again. Veronica moved again, this time her back was against the wall. And there she was, Heather Chandler, still asleep. She had a even more horrible face from the night before now that there was daylight. Not an ugly horrible, God no, Heather couldn't even try to look ugly. But it was still funny the way her makeup was in all sorts of wrong places.  
  
Veronica finally got up once she realized that watching her roommate sleep was a creepy move, even if it was totally blackmail material. She took a shower, got dressed and sat by her desk with her diary opened. She felt compelled to write about how her life was going, and it was one of those days that easily earned its own page.  
  
 _"Dear diary, I like to believe there's something pure inside everyone. That doesn't stop me from acknowledging the darkness in my heart every time I think about doing something horrible to someone. Take my new roommate for example, a walking cliché. Rich, beautiful, disinterested in other people, selfish. I want to give her the benefit of the doubt but, honestly, I'd bet anyone she'd disappoint me. Right now she's an annoying inconvenience in my life. I also stopped and written more. I think I'm getting there someday. Wish me luck."_  
  
That is enough for now, and Veronica is satisfied to put it down somewhere. She left her diary behind and opened her wardrobe. Inside it she found a small box with a few medicines. She found something for Heather's headache and put it on the side of her bed. Then accompanied it with a glass of water. Hopefully she'll see it when she wakes up and won't rampage the room in order to find more.  
  
Then she left her behind, peaceful in her sleep.  
  


 

  
  
She was early for class, it was obvious. But with the extra time it was possible to finish And Then There Were None, by Agatha Christie. All by herself. But there was already a lot of people out of their little boxes. Did she made a mistake, letting Heather sleep until God knows when? She didn't even knew her schedule or major.  
  
The campus was wide and diverse. Didn't matter how much Veronica tried, she didn't think that the youth there was like a cohesive unit that happened to be different. It was more like people from different tribes were forced to coexist together, and that's how college life became what it was. Oh, but don't get her wrong, high school still was the worst years of her life. At least now people were more focused in their own thing.  
  
Trapped into her thoughts, she bumped into J.D. It was easy to tell it was him as he was always dressed in that black jacket, even when it was hot outside. His smile was wide when he noticed it was her and she fidget into her place, not knowing if she should hug him or not. Etiquette first, being miserable at being human second.  
  
"Greetings and salutations, Sawyer." He mimicked a little bow. "I see you're an early bird. I was going to my class, but wouldn't you mind I spend a few minutes with you?"  
  
"Of course not, I like your company."  
  
"So. In the phone last night you mentioned you're no longer a lone wolf." She laughed at him, patting him in the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. She is a.... complicated situation. I don't know how to feel about her, honestly." She hugged her bag. Now all her friends new about the new girl. All of them could participate in Veronica's ritual of venting about her; that's what friends are all about, right?  
  
"It's nice being alone, right?" She nodded, a bit more intense than she intended, but it made its job to deliver the sentiment. That was something she and J.D. had in common: the urge of getting out of crowded life. "If you're not feeling like having a college partner, we could always scare her off." The way J.D. said it sounded like it was no big deal. Scaring someone enough they would run away from your room and never come back was something easy for him, as it seemed. Veronica could only laugh at the absurdity of it, she deemed the thought as a joke.  
  
"Let's not get that far, c'mom. Besides, our rival seems to be a lover of pranks herself. She's the one that got Courtney that broken arm." J.D. raised his brows, the thin line of his lips was curving up at that. He himself was impressed by it. "She's Heather Chandler."  
  
"Oh. Then you're not screwed as we thought." He stopped in front of her, blocking her way from the English building. Bending a bit, he got close to her face with a wide grin in his. "You're _royally_ screwed."  
  
"What? Do you really think she's going to do something to me?" She didn't bite it. Sure, by what she briefly saw of Chandler, it was completely acceptable to adjective her as _reckless_. But she didn't seemed quite the person to waste time with stupid things like pranks. Courtney herself should have done something to her in order to Heather lash out. Nobody even told the story straight!  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna be surprised if she attack you on your sleep." He opened the door for her, allowing her to enter first, and followed after. J.D. was tall and had surprisingly long legs, so catching her wasn't a problem. But he always kept himself slightly behind her, as if he was her body guard. Even with no real muscle in that body, J.D. could make people back off only with his darkened aura.  
  
Veronica's thoughts ran over to last night. Heather trying to find herself in the tiny room, trying to get into Veronica's bed thinking it was hers. She wasn't aggressive about it, just normal drunk. She could swear people were creating storms about this, even herself. She bit her lip and tried to stop talking about Heather.  
  
"So what did you do last night after we talked?"  
  
"I stayed in my room, mostly watching TV crap." He didn't want to extend this conversation. Instead, he pressed on what he had in mind for a while. "Are you up for a movie later?"  
  
She'd love to see what J.D. would pick up for them. Probably Sweeney Todd, Dead Poets Society or maybe even Lost Boys. But Veronica's mind ran back to that big ugly manuscript that was resting in her desk. Not only that but the resumé she was supposed to sent out to that great internship she had the eyes on. Turning him down again was going to suck, but it was a necessary evil. Hopefully she'd be able to make it up to him later.  
  
"I'd love that, really." J.D. didn't seemed too happy, probably already knowing a 'but' was coming after. "But I need to work on some homework first. I-"  
  
"Homework? The semester just started."  
  
"I know, I just meant some self-imposed homework. Ha." She hated when her awkward self showed up. Desperate to finish the conversation, she tried to walk faster. "Uh, I promise we are going to hang out later. I'm just busy with some stuff. Sorry, J.D. See you later!" She ran to class, leaving her friend behind. She wouldn't dare look at his face now, saying 'no' sucked.  
  
  


  
  
  
"God, I never heard him so enthusiastic." Betty commented as they left the lecture. Their professor was probably the only person in the class to be happy about another semester. They always were.  
  
"Tell me about it." Veronica shrugged it off. She still had a lot to do and nothing would be easier than just lay down in her bed. She couldn't, though. That's when Betty offered to study with her. Veronica accepted 'cause that way she'd still be doing something productive.  
  
They stopped to grab some coffee and chat a bit. None of them were in hurry as there wasn't much to cover, they just liked to prevent the topics to pile up and prevent them from doing something else when they wanted to. Veronica didn't thought of herself as a nerd, she wasn't even that obsessed with college. She just knew that her path was foggy and needed to do the possible to clear it out.  
  
So suddenly spending the rest of the day studying didn't seemed like a crazy thing to do.  
  
They went for Veronica's room as it was closer. When Veronica opened the door, two new things got into her life.  
  
Those things were sitting in her bed. A blonde girl with a yellow bandana in her hair, white cropped and yellow shorts and a brunette with her hair in a ponytail, green shirt and black skirt. They both seemed comfortable in the bed, talking and laughing before acknowledging Veronica. In her bed.  
  
Veronica gazed over to the other bed where Heather was sitting. She was wearing a white shirt full of red drawings of lips and jeans. So casual it almost didn't fit the version of her Veronica had seen before. Still, they were acting like that was their place and Veronica certainly didn't enjoy it, but oh well. It was Heather's place too, after all.  
  
 _What_. Upon closer inspection Veronica realized Heather was holding a black small book in her hands and was reading from it. Her motherfucking diary. Heather Chandler was not only holding Veronica's diary, but also exposing its contents to two strangers. Veronica almost had a panic attack.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!"  
  
All of them locked eyes with Veronica. She was exasperated, tossing her bag into the ground. Suddenly it felt like some invasion of a sacred place; the girls looking almost like royalty and she, the hopeless commoner, interrupting their tea party. That's when you start to over-analyze your clothing choices.  
  
"Hey there, honey." Heather smirked at her and the other girls giggled at Veronica's expression. "Check this out: ' _Right now she's an annoying inconvenience in my life._ ' Ha!" Heather mimicked her voice, letting out a fake housewife-like polite laugh. "Honestly, I thought you'd have something better to throw at me."  
  
The girls laughed again and Veronica blushed. She hadn't written anything embarrassing, but her stomach felt full of cold air upon hearing her own words out loud. Having them in her hideout being so much more confident than she felt made this all so wrong. She was frozen in place like a scared deer.  
  
"Not a single _whore_ or _bitch_. Nothing." The girl in green spoke, the girl next to her fidgeting slightly. They wouldn't look directly at Veronica, but sure as hell they were acknowledging her as the subject to make fun of. She was their royal fool.  
  
"You're no fun, Sawyer." Heather spoke again, and this time Veronica found some guts to fight back.  
  
"Who gave you the right to snoop over my stuff anyway? Just give it back, Heather. Or you'd prefer to go on a insult battle with me like we're twelve?"  
  
"Oh, look Heather, maybe she _is_ more than cattle." The brunette spoke again, only for Heather's voice to overthrow hers like thunder.  
  
"Shut up, Heather!"  
  
"Sorry, Heather." Just like that, the girl looked smaller in comparison. Not just in size, but in relevance too. Having one less to worry about was good, even if Veronica didn't feel like extending this fight at all.  
  
"I want you to give it back."  
  
"Oh. I just wanted to see if you were going to write about me." Her tone was innocent, but the smugness in her eyes drove Veronica insane. She clenched her fist and could hear a very soft giggle coming from her close left. Turning to her right where Heather was, she saw her close the diary audibly and extend it out to her. "Didn't know you'd actually think that much of me to earn me a page."  
  
Veronica bit her lip, trying to ignore that statement. She grabbed the diary from her hand and hold it against her chest.  
  
"And who are them?"  
  
"That's Heather Duke and Heather McNamara." Heather pointed, first to the girl in green, then to the one in yellow. The latter gave her a sympathetic wave and the other just winked at her. She suddenly felt like suppressing a laugh, but it was Betty who talked first. She had even forgotten about her.  
  
"Wait--You three are called Heather?" They mostly just shrugged. McNamara exchanged a confused look with Heather Chandler while Duke looked almost offended.  
  
"You really don't know who we are." Honestly, her tone could indicate that was a question and a statement. Maybe that was the intention. But her expression said enough: how in the world could someone not recognize them?  
  
"I literally heard Heather's name a few times. Uh, you, I mean." Veronica pointed at Chandler, who was amused by that revelation. "Only because of that story with Courtney. And you two..." McNamara looked almost hopeful, Duke had her eyebrows arched. "Have no idea."  
  
"Well, fuck. Times are changing, huh, Heather?" Duke spoke again, clearly annoyed.  
  
"What do you care, bookworm? Why is her recognition something even remotely important?" Ouch. Heather didn't hold it off to anyone. Apparently, not even her friends.  
  
"Um. I think it's nice when people know you." McNamara offered, but was received with scoffs by both of the other Heathers.  
  
"So, how did this freak show even started? You guys part of a cult or what?"  
  
Fuck, Betty. Again, she opened her mouth and was fairly bolder than Veronica could be. Heather Chandler looked at her with what seemed to be slow motion, a partly-annoyed partly-disgusted look was all it took for Betty to fall back behind Veronica.  
  
"We met in kindergarten, people started to make fun of us, calling us clones or some shit. Then we acted like it. We're the club nobody can get invited into. The best one."  
  
"Oh, I started the color thing. I chose yellow because it's bright and cute. But also, it's the sun!" McNamara continued, clearly excited about this story. Like it was her origin story from her superhero life. "Heather's favorite color was always red, so for her it was easy."  
  
They seemed to know exactly who they were talking about even when they didn't use the last names. This time was easy, but soon could become a headache. Veronica was curious to what was like growing up with them. What would their parents do? Teachers? They seemed like trouble.  
  
"Heather was harder. She didn't enjoy a lot of what we got for her. We tried blue, purple, orange. Ugh." The last one seemed to upset McNamara. She shook her head negatively for a while. Heather Chandler also made a gagging noise and Duke seemed only annoyed at the memory. "We settled for green. That just looks so good on her." McNamara turned to pinch her friend in the cheek, which made Duke give her a forced wide smile. They giggled together.  
  
"We were like, Queens of High School." Duke offered her part in the story. She looked proud, as if it was as big as getting accepted into Harvard.  
  
"Now college. Present. End of story." Heather Chandler finished, looking at her nails like it was more interesting than the conversation they were holding. Her voice made it easier to kill the mood, making all of them state at each other in dead silence.  
  
"Well, okay. That looks like a cult." McNamara was the only one to respond to this with a soft laugh. She didn't mind the jokes, they didn't affect her that much.  
  
"Uh, great talk but we gotta study. Care to take your clone army somewhere else?"  
  
"Yes." Chandler said, laying down in her bed, still not making eye-contact with anyone. Veronica blinked a few times. None of the other Heathers said anything, they sat waiting for the war to start again. It looked like it was routine.  
  
"Ah-what? Heather, you're not even doing anything. I need the space and I need silence. Just do something nice, it won't kill you."  
  
Heather made a suffocating noise. "Oh, see that? It's my politeness allergy. You're triggering it. Go away."  
  
"What? Fuck, Heather, I don't have time for your bullshit. You two," she turned to the girls in her bed. "get out, now."  
  
"Uh, I don't think we need to do anything you say. Heather, the other rightfully owner of this dorm room, invited us over." Duke spoke in a shitty lawyer voice. She looked over to McNamara, waiting for her action, and the girl hurried to think about something. She chose to lay down in her bed, head resting against the wall, trying to look comfortable.  
  
"Stop pulling on my dick, Sawyer. Just go to a coffee shop or something. Don't make me pull something out of you."  
  
"Oh, Veronica seems nicer than Courtney. But you could take her any day, Heather." McNamara said to Chandler. The strawberry blonde looked over to her friend and gave her a satisfied smirk. That seemed to make McNamara happy.  
  
"Ugh, fuck this. You're an annoying prick, Chandler." Veronica grabbed her bag and motioned for Betty to go out of the room again.  
  
"Again, you know the word bitch exists, right?" Duke picked on her, making the others laugh. Veronica let out a loud groan and slammed the door behind her. Nobody deserved this petty stuff.  
  
Veronica asked Betty to study in her room, and of course she accepted it. Like a good friend, Betty tried to make Veronica feel better by offering some ice cream after the session. That was nice, but her mind continued to roam over to the state her life was in. Yesterday she had a big problem called Heather. Now, she had three.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I'm editing heavily this story so expect things to have some errors, okay? Anyways, follow me on tumblr to see when I'm going to update: spiteborne.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica's life makes some good turns until Heather appears.

The last two weeks proved to Veronica that humans can endure more than they are credited for. College wasn't the easiest part of any student's life, but going through that and living with the Heathers was making Veronica develop a type of snark her friends haven't ever seen before. They were infecting her brain.

First of all, she was technically living with one Heather, but it sure looked like the others had become her secondary roommates. They never left the room, always went after Heather for something, used their shower, eaten their food. That was mostly Heather Chandler and Heather McNamara, Duke didn't seemed to digest food at all. At least McNamara made sure to inform her with a polite 'Uh, I think we're out of juice.'. Ugh. With some time, they started being less rude towards her and act like she already knew the drill. Like it wasn't awkward to find Duke reading her books or McNamara sleep in her bed during daylight or Chandler to continue to look in her diary.

Like Veronica was supposed to be okay with it.

But with some time, she actually got used to it. Not happy at all, but in a position of not bothering to say no. Who cares if Duke read her books? They always talked about it later, which was nice. And McNamara always cleaned after herself and her friends, which is one thing that Heather Chandler never did. Hell, that girl looked like a Queen but acted like a teenage boy. She left her stuff everywhere, didn't bother to leave her wet towel in the desk, couldn't find the garbage bin even though it was a few feet away. Their routine consisted in Heather staying somewhere during the day and coming back at the middle of the night drunk. Some times she looked like someone pissed on her, furious at something but never wanted to talk about it. She just stumbled into her bed and passed out. Veronica never asked about the parties.

Right now she entered the room to a rare sight. Nobody's home. The floor was filled with papers, clothes, some trash and it was difficult to navigate through it. She'd toss it over to Heather's bed but the last time she did it, the girl threatened to gag her with a fork and then shove her hand into her mouth and grab it back. Gross, but still threatening. She was holding some letters in one hand and a slushie in another. Tossing her bag into her bed, she started to read the letters. One signed "Mrs and Mr Sawyer", one signed "Mr Chandler" and one signed "Second Star Creative Studio". Heck.

She put the other letters in her desk and fumbled to open the last one. She was screaming with her mouth closed, a muffled high-pitched sound coming out of it. Thank God Heather wasn't home or she'd crucify her for this little performance. The moment passed and Veronica read through it all, the high from success already getting into her. The letter was an accepting one. She just earned a membership to this Studio, mostly similar to an internship where she'd work on screenplays and revision. Her own work had been approved and they'd help her getting it out there.

She hurried to grab her diary and sat on her desk, but then remembered her parent's letter and grabbed it. Reading through it, she felt like a drop of that homesick feeling splashing into her. They were good parents, somehow unique ones, and she missed them dearly. While it was only less than three weeks since she moved out here, it was nice to hear from them. Funny even that they chose to do it through a letter and not by message or a phone call. Her father wrote that "technology wasn't one to be trusted and letter writing was a lost art form". She chuckled at it.

They weren't the only ones to think this way, apparently. Chandler's letter from her father was just there as well and he had preferred it. Maybe so he wouldn't have to hear his daughter's voice so soon. It was a poor taste joke, but Veronica laughed at it anyway.

"What are you laughing about, you pillowcase?" Heather entered the room, leaving behind her trail of trash. She just tossed an empty bag of corn nuts in the floor like it was nothing and looked over to the desk. "Already writing on that thing? 'Dear diary, I had a horrible existence until Heather Chandler entered into my life'."

"So funny Heather, you do comedy?" Veronica asked, no emotion in her voice. Heather ignored the comment but fixed her attention to the letter Veronica was holding out for her. "It's for you."

She looked at the name on it and groaned softly before tossing it somewhere in the room. Veronica didn't understand what made her act like this, but she couldn't just leave it be. She went after the paper and picked it up, holding it with both hands.

"You're not gonna read it? It's from your dad, he-" She tried to put it in Heather's bed for her to read it later but before it could touch the mattress, Heather snapped at her, grabbing her wrist.

"Nobody touches my bed." She grabbed the paper from Veronica's hand and tossed it somewhere in the room again, gritting her teeth. "And don't call him that."

And just like that, Heather slams the bathroom door. Veronica stood there, trying to make sense of what just happened. Maybe Heather had more problems than she thought of. After some time she hears the shower and decides to leave it. If Heather didn't want to talk about it, the best she could do was not push it.

She sat at the desk again and wrote in her diary about what just happened. "Dear diary, I think my work is finally paying off. I'm going to work at Second Star AND have my play revised by professionals. This is what I was dreaming of, can't screw up now." After that quick note, she runs off to class.

 

 

 

"Who asks for three assigned readings due to a week?" Betty asked while checking up her phone. She had texted Martha, telling her to meet them later in the coffee shop, but Martha apparently was already there. Now Betty was just checking whatever the other girl was typing in the group chat.

Veronica was helping her navigate through the campus by holding onto her arm. She was slightly bothered that she had carried the textbook in her bag but the professor hadn't even talked about it during the lecture. Now she was carrying more than necessary and the weight was slowing her down.

"Apparently that idiot." Betty smiled at her and turned back to the phone for a moment before putting it down. "Not so bad though, you already read Moby Dick anyway. Mind if I borrowed it?"

"Oh, I'd just let you be fussing about it and laugh at your expense." She eyed Veronica up through her glasses for a moment, dead serious. "But I guess I can be nice and give it to you."

"Thanks Betty, you're occasionally the best." Veronica mimicked a curtsies for her and both girls laughed. It didn't take long for them to arrive at said coffee shop. They always chose that one for this reason, it was super close to their dorms and to some buildings they had classes on. Martha was the only one that had to walk more, but she was always with her bike and swear she didn't mind.

"Hey guys!" Martha waved as soon they entered the shop. She was sitting in the corner, far from the windows. That was their favorite spot because it was also the quietest.

"My girl!" Betty was the first to hug her friend and Veronica placed a quick kiss in her cheek. They sat and talked for a while, mostly about the last classes they had. They tried to pick a good movie for movie night but were having troubles with it. Martha wanted The Princess Bride, Betty preferred Interview with the Vampire and Veronica would have settled for any cult movie that didn't involve sappy romances.

Veronica decided to put the decision on hold. She was dying to tell her friends the great news for a while, but it was getting hard to continue on this little game of hers. So she coughed audibly, gaining the attention she needed and that suddenly became overwhelming. Now she needed to them tell. By doing so, though, she'd have to reveal about the play and Martha so would guilt-trap her into showing them before anything else. She had to react quickly, otherwise this would become weird fast.

"I, uh, wanted to share something with you." She was taking her time, positioning herself into place and getting more comfortable. "I got an internship to Second Star Studios. As a reviser." She almost blurted out the last part in order to keep the incoming stream of questions to a minimum. Just like she had imagined, Betty and Martha were extremely supportive. Both girls jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly until she complained about not being able to breathe correctly.

"You go, Sawyer!" Betty tapped on the table, grinning at her.

"Oh, Veronica, this is so exciting! You will be working with so many incredible people!" Martha was drooling over her, Veronica laughed happily at her demonstration. They made that high return, sending butterflies into her stomach.

"I'm feeling like celebrating." As soon as Betty said it Martha's eyes glimmered with excitement. It was hard not to love them for all they done, but Veronica didn't feel like going out and making something big out of it. Instead, the tried to find some middle ground.

"Um, how about we go back to your dorm and watch all the crappy movies we can until we pass out? That way, everybody gets their favorite in."

They were fine by it, obviously. The only thing that still annoyed Veronica was the fact that she had to come back to the dorm, face Chandler and get her stuff to pass the night. Last time they talked the girl wasn't in a good mood and right now the last thing she wanted was to have her good day transformed into something bad. But maybe if she ran right now, Chandler wouldn't even be there.

She could do that.

"So I'm gonna head back to my room and grab my stuff. Catch you guys later."

She ran back to the dorm room, her mind wandering through a lot of thoughts. None in particular was more interesting than the other. She'd mostly think about what movie she'd choose. But Heather Chandler seemed to work just like Murphy's Law: if there was a way for her to disturb Veronica's life, she would be there. And something would definitely go wrong.

There she was in all her glory, sitting at her own bed, her back against the wall. In Veronica's bed though, there wasn't another Heather. Wasn't Duke or McNamara. No, this was some guy she never even seen before. He was leaning forward, trying to get close to Heather and smirking at her. They were talking about some stupid thing and Heather was waving him off.

"Hey roommie." Chandler called her, that big idiot smile that meant she knew she was doing something that would get on Veronica's nerves. The guy turned to her and his smile got even bigger as well. "Veronica, this is Ram."

"Hey there." He winked at her. This caused an instant reaction to Veronica, she learned forward as if she was going to puke. But she tried to be polite and restrain herself. "Heather, why don't you invite her over? Kurt would love that too."

"Hell no. I'm not going to take care for this loser. Besides I don't know if I'm even going." Chandler responded quickly, trying to cut him off. But then she seemed to think better about it. Something about her face when she turned to Veronica made she feel concerned about this idea. "Hey, that's actually... Veronica, you're going to Kurt's party with me tomorrow."

"What? What makes you think I want to go?"

"What else you have to do?" Heather looks almost offended she didn't automatically said yes to her request. Maybe because it sounded more like an order than a request. Because when she decided something, it was a concrete thought to become true in her head. Hearing her refute everything she said in the past two weeks must be like giving her poison, just a bit at a time. Heather looked like she was mentally fighting herself to understand this. "Everything you do is write in that goddamn diary and go to class. Don't be a prude."

"C'mom baby, it's gonna be hot!" Ram tried his best to offer something meaningful to the conversation, which meant close to nothing for both girls. Even Heather looked at him like he had recently lost his brain.

"Hey, babe? Why don't you go back to your dorm? You can bet she'll be there." Ram seemed satisfied by that and left the room, winking at both of them. When Veronica turned to Heather again, she looked like she was having a hard time keeping calm. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"So that's your boyfriend?"

"God no. He's the reason I have a fucking headache."

"I thought the headache just got out the door." At that, both of them laughed. Getting Heather to laugh wasn't hard, just had to look at the right victim to make fun of. She had a soft laugh and when she was sincere about it, it really looked like a young perfect housewife. "What's the deal anyway?"

Veronica started looking through her stuff, trying to get something to wear tonight and something to walk back to her room in the morning.

"It's just a party he and Ram are having. They asked us to come, but since Kurt's a whore, he wants you too." Veronica raised her eyebrow at that, and Chandler laid down in her bed, shaking her head negatively. "I'm not selling you as sex toy, girl. I'm just getting you a night's off."

"Yeah, right. I don't even like parties."

"Hum, maybe you were doing it wrong the whole time." Heather mused.

"Oh, yeah? What's the right way then?"

"Getting fucking drunk enough your mistakes don't even matter anymore. That's when you do whatever you want to, no questions asked."

"Seems like the premise to a fucking murder spree." Veronica teased, folding her pajamas and shoving them into her bag.

"Please, like you're capable of killing a living soul." She snorted. Heather grabbed her phone and starting texting someone. Probably the clone army.

"Don't underestimate me. Ok, I'm going to sleep at Betty's. Please don't fuck on my bed. I promise to think about the party."

"I don't care how much you think. As long as you don't say no..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm trying to post these as fast as I can bc I have some other Heathers stuff I want to do as well. I'll be talking about other projects here spiteborne.tumblr.com.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party with the Heathers.

 Heather Chandler really wasn't one to take 'no' as an answer. After some time bragging about knowing exactly what to do in 'hopeless' situations like this, she spent half an hour covering Veronica with her clothes. She deserved her own hurricane named after her because their room sure looked like one just passed through. At least she was enthusiastic about it, too occupied to waste time insulting Veronica. It seems like it's over when she grabs a short navy blue dress and gleams over it before turning to Veronica.

"This, this is your color, you depressed literature geek." Veronica couldn't even respond to that when Heather was already running to the bathroom and coming back with a makeup bag. She looked for something inside and groaned when the thing she wanted didn't magically appeared instantly. Veronica suppressed a yawn with her hand and Heather put aside an eyeliner, a red lipstick and some other stuff Veronica didn't care about.

"Are you trying to turn me into the clone army?" She asked while Heather moved behind her to mess with her hair.

"No, but I need to make sure everybody knows you're with us. You'll thank me later. Now, I'm not sure if I'm going to give you a scrunchie or if I prefer your hair down." Knowing she was probably talking to herself, Veronica didn't try to participate. It wasn't a poll and Heather wasn't going to consider her choices either way. Apparently Heather had chosen the latter because Veronica didn't feel anything being pulled.

"Go get dressed." Heather shooed her and sat in her place in the bed, putting on her high heels. She was wearing a light red dress, her hair was mostly down, except for the top part, being hold by her red scrunchie.

Veronica entered the bathroom and undressed herself. Looking at herself and the dress in the mirror, Veronica thought that she'd totally look like a Heather in it. Her idea of distantiating herself from the girls didn't involve going to a party with them, but they were being nice about it. As long as they didn't pull a Carrie White on her, it would be a fine night. 

When she got out of the bathroom, Heather looked at her, up and down. She twisted her mouth, analyzing her new project. For what seemed like an eternity, she didn't say anything. Then, her expression softened.

"Looking hot, Sawyer. Now you can be seen with us." They finished up getting ready and left to meet with the girls outside the dorm building. Heather had settled in not putting any lipstick on Veronica after she tried the red one and thought it was too much, then the blue one and thought it looked ridiculous. She was satisfied with the eyeliner. The whole thing had swallowed almost two hours of their time and Veronica didn't think it would take so much time to go to a party. Heather was very meticulous with her appearance.

"Finally!" Heather Duke yelled at them from the inside of her jeep, buzzing a few times to get on Chandler's nerves. It always worked.

"Ugh, stop that. Veronica is very hard to put some decent clothes on." Again, Veronica decided to ignore the picking and touched McNamara's arm with a happy smile before jumping in the backseat. "I thought I said I was going in the front."

McNamara looked like she was ready to give her friend the spot but Veronica groaned in disbelief.

"How can you be so petty Heather? Just let her be." At that, Heather turned to her, mouth opened to give her some snarky comment, but decided to jump to Veronica's side. She even crossed her arms, making Veronica laugh at that. "You're really, really petty."

"What would take you to say the word 'bitch'?" Duke asked from the driver's seat, making McNamara giggle. Chandler muttered something under her breath, it was hard to understand but Veronica was pretty sure it sounded like something 'a very long night'.

When Veronica was with the Heathers, it was hard to concentrate on which one she was referring, so she accustomed everyone to understand when she talked about them. Heather was used exclusively to the one she was alone with, their last names were used whenever there were more than one around. But since she was reluctantly closer to Chandler, everybody knew that when she sai Heather it was meant for the demon queen.

But for once this wasn't necessary. They took some time to get to Kurt's house and everybody in the car decided to have a nice silent trip. Except for McNamara who didn't seemed to understand this, occasionally slipping something totally irrelevant to the others. Nobody ever answered and she didn't seemed to mind. It took some special kind of strength to be around Chandler and Duke and not give in to every type of bullshit they pulled. She'd just preferred if the girl in yellow didn't agree with the insults the others would throw at her. Or anybody, really.

When they got there, the house was already filled with stupid young people. A guy in jacket was making some obscene motions to a plant while others laughed at it. How could people enjoy this kind of stuff?

"Kurt!" McNamara jumped out of the jeep and ran up to the idiot, launching herself into his arms. Of course. The other Heathers didn't like this as well, Duke blurted out a 'here we go again' and Chandler just made some gagging noise before jumping out of the jeep. Veronica followed them, staying a bit behind. She didn't know any of this people, what the hell they could to, so she'd stick to the assholes she actually knew. "Kurt, I brought Heather and Heather. And Veronica!"

Kurt examined her, the same brainless eyes Ram had. Speaking of which, the boy appeared just before him and smiled at her.

"Hey, 'ronica! Glad you're here!"

Veronica's lips were pressed into a thin line. Not too stressed, trying to be polite, but still didn't look like someone who was having it. Heather Duke noticed that, and she seemed bothered by the guys as well, so she was the first to speak up.

"Let's go inside, I need a drink."

The inside was filled with people. It was hard to navigate without bumping into someone, spilling a bit of drink on the floor and to understand the house's layout. The music was so goddamn loud Veronica thought about not muttering 'sorrys' anymore, nobody could even listen either way. They went to the kitchen and Duke poured some stuff in red cups and passed to the others. Veronica grabbed her cup and McNamara's, but when she turned around, the girl was nowhere to be seen. Must be with Kurt. She ended up drinking from both cups because Chandler pushed her to do it and the three of them went to dance.

This wasn't the most comfortable scenario for Veronica. Too many people in such little space, everyone brushing against her, Duke sometimes grabbing Heather to whisper something in her ear, both of them already tipsy from the drinks, not paying attention to her. They were on their natural habitat as it seemed, but Veronica didn't felt like this was her place. Honestly, she had more to think than being in this party.

Heather pulled her close, trying to get her away from some group who was taking all of the space in the living room. Duke placed herself in front of Veronica and grabbed her hand, trying to make her dance with them. Somebody passed with, like, 5 cups of shots in their hands and Duke grabbed two of them. The girl looked angry and when she was going to say something Duke glared at her, making her run away.

Turning to Veronica, she gave her the shot and drank hers.

"Do it!" Chandler yelled at her, a big smile taking all the space in her face. Her expression was softer, she was already feeling less like herself. Which was good, probably, because it made her act nicer. Duke motioned at her, mimicking the action she should do, turning the cup in her mouth.

So Veronica did. The thing went down burning her throat, she felt like waking up, her eyes were suddenly much more adjusted to the darkness of the room and she could understand the explosion of colors better. Chandler was red, Duke was green, she was blue, where the hell was yellow?

"I'm gonna grab more drinks, stay here." Duke said, walking away. Chandler put her hands on her shoulder, making her relax. Another person passed screaming about jello shots and Chandler asked for some. She turned to Veronica and they turned it again.

Now Veronica was laughing more than before and feeling like she was overreacting because it all seemed better. Even Heather was laughing with her.

"Hey, where's McNamara?"

"I don't know, maybe fucking Kurt somewhere." Chandler didn't care, obviously. She was looking above Veronica's shoulder, closing her mouth and pressing her lips into a straight line. Veronica looked behind her to watch Ram come, waving a bottle of whiskey to them.

"Hey girls." He stumbles but manages to keep in his two feet by pulling Veronica closer, using her as support. He was heavy and Veronica didn't like to feel the pressure of his body against her, so she looked at Chandler trying to convey the whole lot of 'please' she could in her eyes.

Heather looked at both of them and got a bit more rigid than before. She got a wide smile who seemed fake enough to those who could actually read it and touched Ram's shoulder.

"I'm going to find Heather, be right back." With a wink, she let Veronica alone with Ram. With that, Veronica decided to take back everything nice she thought of Heather Chandler. She could be the asshole she wanted, but to let her alone with that creep was bordering the line of cruelty. How could she not find she goodwill of helping another girl in this situation? Maybe this was worse than a Carrie White situation. Maybe that's why she asked for her to come.

Ram tried to keep standing up without needing to support himself in Veronica, but he was really bad at this.

"So, _'ronicaaa_ , now you're a Heather huh? I'd love to see if you're as good as them." She shoved him aside and stormed off, pissed at him, at Heather and at herself. She was already not feeling well, everything was spinning now and all she wanted was to find a bathroom. She'd yell at Chandler at another time.

Somehow she found the second floor and the bathroom. She entered it and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was kinda messy, but she was still looking like one of them. Fuck. Fuck all of them.

McNamara opened the door and made a surprised noise when she saw Veronica by the sink. Someone yelled something outside and she just closed the door behind her. She looked very cute in that dress, but still had that Heather face. She was one of them. Veronica couldn't trust any of the Heathers.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" She asked, pulling one hair from out of Veronica's face. She was very gentle for a drunk person, but still had that tipsiness Veronica was also experiencing.

"Why do you endure those morons?!" She blurted out. McNamara's eyes widened at that, and she took some time to respond that. Oh, Heather wasn't sure who she was referring to, but honestly, Veronica would have accepted any response. McNamara hugged her stomach, smiling shyly at her.

"Well, they're my friends. And Kurt and I have a thing, so..." She giggled, but that didn't made Veronica feel like she could be trusted. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you all like this? Friends but not too friendly, bitches but not always, get with people you don't even like. Chandler doesn't like Ram and she just accepts him and she just shoved me into him!"

McNamara's entire face frowned.

"No, no. She wouldn't do that." She tried to hug Veronica but she just pushed her aside, falling to the ground and hugging her knees. At this sight, McNamara got on her knees at her side and sighed audibly. "It's complicated, but... but she wouldn't. I promise."

She was there by Veronica's side, stroking her hair like they knew each other for life. After a while, Veronica felt better by her state and allowed Heather to lift her up. It wasn't fair to take it out on her when she technically didn't do anything to hurt her - today. McNamara was trying to help. "Want me to fix your makeup? It's kinda messy."

Veronica accepted and McNamara pulled her own eyeliner. How could this girl fix someone's makeup so perfectly when she was that drunk? They got out of the bathroom together, McNamara's leading Veronica with her hand in hers, the little girl bouncing with enthusiasm. What the hell she was even drinking? They found Duke dancing with Kurt, when she saw McNamara she looked almost relieved and came to them. She gives them more drinks, McNamara drinks hers in a fast pace and then looks at Veronica, waiting.

"It's okay. If anything goes wrong we will take you home." With that, Duke gave her a reassuring smile and Veronica drinks from her cup. From afar she can see Chandler making out with Ram. Ugh. He keeps pinning her against the wall and Chandler keeps stopping him to snarl some angry stuff at his face while he comes back to kiss her, not bothered by anything she had to say.

Veronica felt her head spinning with anger and something else. Maybe the desire to lay down. Duke tried to pull her to dance with them, but now Veronica was even less keen on moving her body. They were trying to get her agitated again but it was proving to be a hard task, Veronica wasn't feeling well at all. When Kurt came behind Duke and McNamara, both girls laughed at him and turned back. Duke slipped a 'we'll be right back' before disappearing with her friends.

Now Veronica was alone again, another drink in her hand that she had no idea of where it came from, and she was heading upstairs again. Fuck, if she could only lay down for a while, this feeling would disappear and she could enjoy the rest of the party. But she was feeling rather shitty for letting her friends leave her alone. No, they weren't even friends. Martha, Betty, J.D., those were friends. And oh, she dumped J.D. twice that month. What a shitty friend she was for doing this, and now karma had sent the Heathers to make her pay for it.

She actually found a bed. It didn't matter who's bed it was because it was super comfortable and made her feel at ease. All the had to do was rest a bit and then go downstairs and yell at the Heathers to take her home, then never talk to them again. That's the plan. Fuck, her head hurts.

It was not until someone opened the door of the room that Veronica realized that she wasn't in the right place yet, she wasn't in her room. Heather Chandler entered the room stumbling and stuttering something to Ram. She stopped on her tracks when she saw Veronica there, sprawled into the bed like a dead bird. Ram came second, smiling at the scene.

"Oh yeah, now Veronica's here too! You know what we could make? A sandwich of Ram Sweeney and two hot girls!" He made a movement towards the bed and Chandler grabbed his arm.

"No Ram, stop!" She was speaking with some difficulty, but was still being threatening. "Veronica. Get out."

"No, you get out." Veronica tried to mimic Heather's voice but it came out like a whining. "You did sell me as sex toy."

"You stupid fuck, get out of here!" Heather tried to pull Veronica out of the bed, which made the spinning get worse. Ram was quick to sit by her side, trying to keep Heather's hands out of Veronica.

"Woah Chandler, we can leave her here. She can watch if she wants."

"Shut up Ram!" Heather yelled at him, pulling Veronica with more strength. It was too much for her, too many voices and too many people to be pissed with. Veronica couldn't take anymore and when she turned to say something snarky to Ram, she ended up throwing up right in his shirt.

"Oh fuck, you slut!" He jumped out of the bed, desperate to clean himself. He bolted out of the room, leaving a tired Veronica and an amused Heather behind. Heather was actually crying from this, laughing like everything that had happened before this didn't matter at all.

"Oh my God Veronica, you did it. Now he won't bother you anymore. Here, I think this is enough for you." Now she jut extended a hand for her instead of pulling her violently. Veronica accepted because she wasn't sure what to do. Heather led her downstairs and they both find the other girls. Duke was looking weirdly apprehensive by their looks and McNamara kinda disgusted at Veronica's face, still with some puke in it. 

"Veronica needs to go home, take her."

"Uh, we're thinking about staying." Duke said, followed by McNamara.

"Please? Can you take care of her, Chandy? Kurt asked me to stay."

Chandler groaned at that, but accepted.

"Okay, but I'm only doing this because you're asking and this party sucks anyway. Just give me the keys."

"Please don't hurt my Jeep." With that, Chandler gave Duke a middle finger and led Veronica outside. They got into the Jeep and Heather drove them back faster than it was safe to do. Veronica wanted to complain about it, but she was afraid that if she opened her mouth again she'd throw up and Heather Duke would make her lick it off her Jeep.

When they got to their dorm room, Heather struggled to keep her and Veronica from falling on the ground. She tossed Veronica to her bed and sighed, not even she was believing she actually did it without killing themselves. Veronica looked terrible, but she felt like the night was a disaster because of her. Next time she'd have to work harder on keeping everyone at their own place. Including Ram. Fuck, and to think all of that was for nothing.

Oh well, Veronica would forgive her in the morning. They always do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica tries to go back to real life, but Heather keeps sucking her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got in the way, so it was really hard to sit down and finish this, but I hope you guys enjoy it.

Veronica woke up with a very strong headache. It was like a part of her brain was banging inside her skull trying to flee its prison. It hurt like hell and all she wanted was to sleep in peace again, but the banging didn't stop. She moved in her bed, groaning with discontentment until she found her phone buzzing with the alarm. Her eyes went wide with the realization, fuck, I'm late to the job! She bolted out of the bed to the bathroom, slamming the door and getting under the shower as quick as she could. Last night was blurry and there was only few bits that came up to mind when she tried to make sense of what happened. There was the Heathers, a lot of alcohol, Chandler being a bitch, McNamara trying to be useful, Duke being salty. Okay, what is actually new?

Oh, there was Ram. Fuck Ram. There was Chandler and Ram later, and then just Chandler holding her close, being angry at her for not using her legs on the way to the dorm. That was awful but Veronica couldn't think about it now, she was running against the clock to make a good appearance to her boss. She ran out of the bathroom wrapped around a towel and went straight for her closet, trying to find something to wear.

"Ughhh, what are you doing up?" The grogginess in Heather's voice made Veronica feel almost sorry for waking her up, but as soon as last night's memories came back Veronica felt her heart freeze. She wouldn't care about Heather freaking Chandler.

"I gotta go to my new internship. I'm super late and I don't know what to wear, I'm-"

"Use that blue jacket, you look good in that." The strawberry blonde pointed to the piece of clothing before hiding her face into the pillow again. Veronica had to restrain herself from muttering a 'thank you' and started to change. God, her headache was still killing her. She tried to finish putting on the rest of her clothes while grabbing some aspirin and a glass of water, but ended up tripping in the way to the minibar. Heather chuckled at that sight.

She grabbed her bag and looked around for anything else she could be forgetting before turning to the clock and realizing she wouldn't be there at the right time.

"Heather, Heather!" Chandler responded with an almost growl of 'whaaaaaat', lifting her head again to look at Veronica. As soon as she saw the look in the brunette's eyes, she started to say no repeatedly. "Please drive me there! I'll be late without you. Please!"

"Do I look like fucking Mother Teresa? I don't do charity, go get a cab."

"Heather I don't have money for that. Please!" Heather only responded with a middle finger. Okay, she might have to be more aggressive about it. "Hum, okay. If you don't help me I'm gonna jump on your bed and shake you until you vomit."

"That's disgusting, Sawyer." She groaned before resting one hand in her forehead. "Besides, you wouldn't do that. I'm not that bothered by who touches my bed."

"Oh, yeah? Watch it." Heather's hand was lifted from her head like someone had slapped her, she watched Veronica with wide eyes while the brunette motioned her palm towards the mattress. As soon as it was in contact with her bed, Heather pushed her away, groaning.

Not satisfied, Veronica climbed on top of Heather and the girl burst into hatred. They slapped each other, Heather trying to get her out and Veronica trying to straddle her and make her listen. When Heather grabbed both her wrists, Veronica stopped.

"Get your fucking sorry ass out of my bed!"

"Drive me!"

"Okay, okay! Fuck, you're just what eternal damnation looks like. Just give me five." She pushed Veronica out of the bed, bolted out herself and with a slam, she locked herself in the bathroom.

Fast forward to Heather Chandler and Veronica Sawyer in Heather Duke's Jeep, the girls were silent and tense. Veronica was thinking about what her boss would be like, how they would think of her, what would they think of her work and her capabilities and how to make amends with a girl that sometimes made her want to explode and sometimes did something nice for her. Heather was wearing sunglasses and her sleeping robe, thinking about how stupid she was for letting this happen. Veronica squirmed every time Heather's hand went forward to change the gear. At that, Heather's lips curved into a tiny smile.

At least she still had her bad bitch reputation.

"So," Veronica started, trying desperately to make small talk. She could see Heather groaning inside her head even though she couldn't see her expression. "why didn't you get your car?"

"Because Heather's was closer and not a chance in Hell I would let you touch my Porsche."

"You don't really know how to be nice, right?" Heather turned to her, the sunglasses making her appear fiercer and ready to take on God himself. She felt like it was best to apologize, but didn't do it.

"The next time I'll just throw money at you, how's that?" She snorted, but Heather continued serious. "I'm not kidding, I'll pay you to stay away from me."

"You're the one that keeps getting closer." That seemed to shut her up.

The rest of the trip was silent. Nobody picked on nobody and when they got there, Veronica thanked Heather by jumping to her side and giving a quick kiss in her cheek. Heather was suddenly rigid and Veronica feared she overstep, essentially breaking Heather Chandler. She'd ask what's wrong or apologize, but her senses told her to not linger anymore, she was already late. She jumped out of the car and turned to wave at Heather, but the girl started the Jeep again and took off without saying anything. Oh well. At least she had been nice.

 

 

 

She felt like walking above the paradise, substituting the campus ground with fluffy clouds and people with angels. Maybe she did look like a creep smiling that way, but she didn't care. For once, she have had the courage of showing her work for somebody else and not only they loved it but also put on a waiting list for whatever investors they were going to show it too. They liked the way she worked, her propositions for the current project Second Star was working on at the time. It felt good and Veronica hadn't felt this way for a while.

When she opened the door to her room a sigh of relief escaped her lips, Heather wasn't there. Good. No one to destroy her happiness yet. She sat in her bed getting comfortable between her pillows and opened her diary. This day deserved its own page.

"Dear diary, I can't help but notice that since I met the Heathers my life took a turn which I thought I wouldn't be happy in. But now I realize that my efforts have been paying off and as long as I can keep my focus and them far, I shall be okay. This internship is the best I could hope for, the money is very welcome and professional growth in the area--"

"And I thought I could trust her, but apparently not." Heather Duke's voice snapped her out of her concentration, Veronica turned to see her accompanied by Heather Chandler, who was having none of Duke's whining.

"Ugh, grow up Heather. So McNamara spilled milk on your Mean Girls DVD, who cares? Who even watches DVD anymore?" She lingered, her back resting against the door while Duke went to sit on her bed, making Heather scream. "Don't you dare!"

"S-sorry Heather!" Heather Duke visibly gulped before standing up again, straighter than before as if any wrong motion could have Chandler on her, eating her whole. "Either way, she's dead to me now." 

Heather snorted.

"Yeah, right. I've seen you fall for that puppy eyes before and I'm sure I'll see it again."

"Ugh, I can't with her--" Then Duke's eyes laid on Veronica and more specifically her diary. A mischievous smirk appeared in her face and when both turned to Chandler, Veronica felt her heart skip a beat to see a wicked expression on her face. "Oh, let's see if she learned any new vocabulary."

Both of them jumped on top of her, struggling to get the diary from out of her hands. They all looked like youngsters fighting over the last piece of cake, save the biting and scratching. Though Veronica didn't doubt their capacities of descending into total toddlers over the stupidest topics.

Duke finally got the small book in her hands, laughing maniacally while she tossed it to Chandler. She was straddling Veronica, pushing her into the bed so she couldn't grab the diary anymore. She mentally cursed Duke for being so strong. The blonde started reading it out loud, sparing no one the embarrassment.

"Dear diary, I can't help, blah, blah--met the Heathers my life took a turn which I thought I wouldn't be happy in. What the hell?"

"Yeah, Veronica, we're great." Heather Duke scoffed, still on top of Veronica. The girl beneath her rolled her eyes at this.

"There's more. 'But now I realize that my efforts have been paying off and as long as I can keep my focus and them far, I shall be okay.' First of all, who talks like that? Second, like you're ever gonna get rid of us." They laughed again, though it none had malice in their tone. Heather didn't bother reading the rest, just scanning over it and tossing the thing aside and getting up. "You're the one asking me for rides." She winked at Veronica, making Duke snort. Duke got out of the bed as well, allowing Veronica to place herself right in the bed.

"You need to stop doing this, Heather. I fucking hate when you go through my stuff and you're literally the worst roommate that ever was."

"Well she didn't ruin your favorite possession or anything--"

"Shut up Heather. Go check on Mac if you're that damaged over her." Chandler was having none of Duke's bullshit today, and even though Veronica didn't like to see the other Heathers doing her every wish, it was hard feeling pity of Duke when she was acting against her. She actually hoped the two of them went away so she could be alone, but only Duke did. Of course, only after she exchanged some heated glares with Chandler and winked at Veronica, sticking her tongue in her own way of saying 'we are still good'. But were they really?

She didn't know how to feel about Duke. Hell, not even McNamara and the girl was - occasionally - a decent human being. And Heather Chandler was the worst of them. Now alone with her, Heather cocked her head sideways, eyeing Veronica up and down. Was she waiting for more reprehension? Should she continue talking?

"I like the way to talk about us." She said like it was no big deal and turned to grab Veronica's diary from the floor. "Like the way people talked about us in the High School halls. Except you seem to have a brain."

"I, uh. Um," That got a reaction out of Veronica, she didn't know what was it. She shouldn't be stammering, shouldn't care about the way Heather _almost_ complimented her writing. "No, I don't care, I don't want you messing with anything. The minibar, the desk, using my books as support for your makeup crap, your trash in the whole floor, everything!"

"I don't know what you want me to say, not gonna stop honey. Specially because you had the guts to climb on my bed earlier and I should destroy you for that."

"You're so petty and so irresponsible and so childish and so petulant!" Veronica practically yelled that, stepping closer to Heather. She was barely smaller than her and Veronica's head lifted a bit so she could stare into Heather's gray eyes.

"I have no idea of what that last word means, you pillowcase!"

"I, you, you... Ugh, fuck it, if you can't be in a shared space, then you shouldn't be in a shared space."

"And where do you want me to go? And you can't say Hell, because I'd still find you there." That smirk on her face was driving Veronica insane, she was confident that if they continued to stare at each other in such closeness, she would slap the beauty from out of Heather's face.

"I don't know if Hell deserves you anyway."

"Oh, someone's feeling sassy. Let's face it, honey, you can't do anything to get rid of me." With a hand in her hip, Heather leaned forward, closing the distance even more. Why were her eyes glowing like that?

"I'll tape the room. I'll divide us forever and you won't ever touch my stuff again!"

Heather rocked her head back and forth, laughing so hard she had to take a step backwards for balance. When she looked at Veronica again, she had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh my God, you're like a cute little puppy full of stupid ideas. I'd pay to see that, honestly. Good one, Veronica."

She mimicked Veronica's kiss from before, a quick peck on her cheek was enough to make Veronica feel inferior than her. Not only that, but took away her balance. Inside and outside, she felt dizzy. She was being ridiculed by Heather, why else would she do that? Then she slammed the door behind her, leaving Veronica alone with her embarrassment. She felt the heat coming from her cheeks and hated how Heather's laugh was still fresh in her mind, even after minutes of rage-pacing back and forth in that cubicle of a room.

They were constantly fighting, picking at each other. She bring out the worst of Veronica and it sting, Heather had her own share of rage growing inside her occasionally showing up every time she blew up. She _loved_ snapping at people,

She'd show her something to be angry about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With modern AU, I got to use some references. A bunch of mean girls watching Mean Girls, who'd think about it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather Chandler has a new surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life is extremely busy right now, but in a good way.

She have let pass some days, just a couple until Heather forgot about their last fight. What was that famous line about? Oh Christ, how 'revenge is best served cold'. She had prepared everything the night before ready to give the blonde a heart attack, but she was late so Veronica passed out in her bed. In the morning, she woke up to an equally terrible and amazing sound:

_"What the fuck?_ " She turned to face Heather, who was still by the door. She was wearing sunglasses again, her clothes were dented, her hair an almost attractive mess. An wide mouth was all that took for Veronica to chuckle under her breath, a switch going on her mind reminding her that she really went _there_ to claim her territory again.

How terrible.

"Hey, you didn't spent the night?"

"Jesus, Veronica, because this is the most important topic right now. What the hell did you do to our room?"

Veronica grinned. The room was covered in purple tape, going from the door to the other side, dividing the room into two halves. Veronica's side and Heather's side. As much as she wanted to claim her work as clean, there was hardly an inch of that interior design that wasn't completely wrecked by Veronica's vandalism. Heather threw her purse to her bed and jumped on it.

"What I said I would do. You left me no choice, Chandler. I can't stand your shitty attitude anymore. So you stay on your side-"

"And you'll stay on yours, I get it." Heather groaned, unhappy that this was what her life had turned into. Veronica was far more invested in making her point than she thought. "You know, I think you shoot yourself on the foot with this one."

"How so?" The brunette asked, slowly making a fall to the floor where she sat. Finally she could see the floor crystal clear, at least in her part. Heather's part still looked like she lived in a zoo, but that wasn't her problem anymore. She almost felt pity for McNamara, the designed slave Chandler was going to make clean it.

"Well, by your genius logic, you got the desk and the shelf. But I got the bathroom and the door." Oh no. The only think worse than being outsmarted by freaking Heather Chandler was, oh there it is, the stupid smirk. The one which made her look like a teenage vampire waiting to jump on her neck. Veronica's head jerked back, groaning with discontent. "I'll give you a four for effort, baby."

"No, I'll just not use them until you're away."

"Who's petty now?" As she sing-sang the words, Veronica took the time to truly see how Heather looked now. So similar to how she had been in the last party they went together. She was supposed to be  _angry,_ to _confront_ Heather for all that bullshit that went days ago with Ram Sweeney. That was the reason she went to the store to get her damn tape.

But Heather always took her attention away. 

"Great, because I have no plans today." She smiled widely at Veronica and turned her attention to her phone. Veronica groaned again and crossed her arms, visibly upset. She was going to torture Veronica for fighting back.

They stayed inside for hours, Veronica reading her book and Heather chatting with someone. She couldn't believe that she was getting bored before Heather did, but every glance the stole from the girl revealed that she could do this for days. She should be used to getting trapped into boring rooms if she acted the way in high school she did in college. Heather seemed the type of girl that lived being in detention. And the type of girl that didn't bother showing up for detention.

Her parents must be so proud.

After a while, Heather grabbed something from her backpack. A bottle of something and a pack of corn nuts. This time she caught Veronica watching her and smiled.

"Getting hungry, Ronnie?"

"No." Her voice came out softer and lower than she intended to, which made Heather snort with delight. She turned to her phone again but Veronica couldn't concentrate anymore on her book. She was still on the floor with bare feet, tapping them to the floor, trying to keep the sensation of being imprisoned away. "Wait, did you just call me 'Ronnie'?"

"Pff. Are we doing nicknames now? What comes after, braiding your hair? Hell no, I said 'rommie'."

"I'm pretty sure I heard 'Ronnie'."

"God, Veronica, are you that desperate to make small talk?" It was time for Heather to groan before turning that bottle again for a longer moment than before. The way she was drinking it, there's no way it was coffee. Could be water, but her guts told her that it was unlikely.

"Hey, it's that vodka? Heather, it's 2pm."

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" She scoffed like Veronica was overreacting. She ate a bit more and offered to Veronica the bag. "Want some?"

"Nah, I'd rather have some real food." She shrugged, making Heather scoff at her again. She was living with Heather for weeks now and she still didn't know a lot about her except what people talked about in the halls. Describing her as the almighty, a mythic bitch, demon queen, psychopath Barbie and all Veronica could see was someone deeply out of touch with reality. She made her own rules and everybody was supposed to follow. And every time Veronica confronted her somehow - and she could admit sometimes being annoying - Heather would crack a bit. It's like she never had a real match.

Heather Duke would lavish on this.

"Hey, Heather?" She tried to change positions, making her look bigger than she was. A ridiculous action but she knew it worked in the animal kingdom, why not with Heather, someone so primitive? Even if it made her look pathetic? "What really happened with Courtney?"

"Again with this? I didn't try to murder her, if that's your fear." She chuckled and stopped, thinking that this would be enough to keep Veronica off her case. Not this time. The brunette was tired of this weird relationship where they try to murder each other without even trying to understand each other.

"C'mom. You really prefer having everyone think whatever they can about you?"

"How do you think I got here?" She grinned, but seeing Veronica disagree with her made the smile disappear quickly. "I don't care what they think about me, as long as they think about me. Since I was a junior, everybody wanted me as a friend or fuck. It's not very different from now."

"You have a weird sense of what life's supposed to be about."

"You just think that because you're fairly invisible." Veronica frowned at that. "If you want to know, we were drunk and I pushed her to the pool. Except it was empty." With another grin, Heather made Veronica feel stupid. Of course she'd make up stupid shit to mess with her. Heather's phone started ringing and she fidget to find it.

"Well, you must have done something terrible. You are a terrible person after all, otherwise your only friends wouldn't be your own minions." At that, Heather stopped. She had her cheeks on fire, eyes widen and a gaping mouth. She was totally taken aback by what Veronica had said, and even her knew that she had overstepped.

"You know what I did to her?" The humor in Heather's voice was gone, low and predatory. "I just walked over here. With my porsche."

Veronica rolled her eyes as Heather's laugh quickly died at the sight of her buzzing phone. She watched as Heather visibly gulped and answered her phone with a growl.

"Oh, fuck, I forgot Mac. I'll be there soon. What? Yeah, she's here but I don't want her-No. Heather, I said _no_." 

 

\-----

 

"Oh hey, Veronica! I'm so glad Heather invited you!" Chandler shot her down with a glare. McNamara had fallen back into her position, a few steps away from Chandler while a sheepish smile revealed that she hadn't regretted her actions. It was interesting to see the petite girl getting something out of Heather Chandler, another little thing revealed about their friendship dynamics. "Uh, anyway... We are doing Beauty and the Beast. I thought you'd like to watch. I'm Belle!"

She bounced at the last statement, stealing a happy smile from Veronica. A nice change of mood for once.

"What are you playing, Heather?" She turned to Chandler who crossed her arms, pouting.

"The feather-duster whore." She spit the words like they were poisonous. They might be because McNamara coughed, Veronica turned to her and she had that warning look in her face. Don't incite a reaction out of her.

"Oh, great. I'll watch from there, okay?" Veronica took her cue to get out of the awkward situation like a coward, but it was what she did. Nothing more stressing than being with two awkward people, specially when she wasn't close to any of them.

She sat in silence while they practiced some lines and scenes, nothing too structured. She watched as all of those theater kids went back and forth to their duties, made vocal practicing noises and declared their lines to no one in particular. McNamara was talking to her partner, a tall guy dressed as the Beast. She seemed so happy and lightweight in this context, a nice comparison to when she was with the Heathers. As much bigger and stronger she looked, caring and nice were good adjectives to throw in the mix. That's the part Veronica couldn't understand. How someone who had the capacity of acting nice could be so oblivious to what she did with her friends? Maybe McNamara wasn't even oblivious, and that scared Veronica even more.

Heather Chandler was a whole different story. She acted like she didn't want to be there, forcing herself to sound empathetic looked like real suffering for her and every time Belle and the Beast were together she had to constrain herself from rolling her eyes all the time. It was impossible to not think what Heather was doing here if she was obviously uninterested to everything. Veronica thought this was going to be another thing Chandler wouldn't want to talk about.

After they finished, McNamara came back to her dragging Chandler by the hand. The opposite expressions on their faces were an amazing sight, Veronica chuckled at them. She congratulated them on their performance, it was easier to do it when they were together, she wouldn't be able to lie to Chandler and get out alive. She wasn't even bad, just not invested enough to be memorable. And Heather knew this. By the look on her face, she knew.

"Wanna hang out in our room? We're heading to a Remington party tonight."

She was about to refuse, but there was something that enticed her to go. McNamara's expression, one that said 'It's gonna be great and you'll love it!' and Chandler expression, her message so obvious. 'I promise nothing bad's gonna happen'. And for some reason, she wasn't feeling like being alone in her room again. So today she said 'screw it' and decided it was okay to do something she wasn't entirely sure if it was going to pay off. She'd have some fun and wouldn't let any Heather mess with her.

So they went back to the dorms. In Heather's room, Heather Duke was laughing laid down in her bed, shaking too much to hold her phone straight. When she saw the girls, she just shouted a 'hey, guys' before resuming her viewing. Of course McNamara was the first to jump alongside her and ask what she was doing.

"Just look."

She gave the phone to McNamara, Veronica and Chandler got behind her to catch what she was about to see. In the video, Kurt and Ram turned buckets of drinks into a girl and screamed about how badly she got pranked by them. She looked miserable and soaked. It seemed that it was from the last party they went, Veronica felt her cheeks hot with the thought. Chandler laughed and McNamara just chuckled before giving it back to Duke who was drying her eyes.

"That's not a prank, it's called being a dick." She pointed, receiving nothing but annoyed groans from the girls.

"Oh my God." Duke was exasperated. "Who invited her?"

"Thank McNamara." Chandler mused. "It's just a prank Veronica, it's not like she got hurt or something."

"It's not that. There's no reason to do that to someone except if you want to be plain mean."

"They're just boys having fun, why do you turn stuff into something bad?" McNamara asked. This was the worst. One thing was having someone understand that what they were doing was bad and still doing it because they were jerks. Those people eventually were reprehended by society. But to not understand the limits of something, acting like everything's fine and still not feeling like they're wrong until somebody actually got severely hurt? This was incredibly dangerous. McNamara, in all her bright small being, was a dangerous person when incited by the Heathers.

"It's fun until somebody gets hurt. Do you like being hurt? Seeing other people getting hurt?"

"Oh, no. I hate that." She recoiled, finding comfort in laying beside Duke who stiffened by the contact.

"So don't let it happen! Don't let things get so out of hand that something bad happen. This girl for example, you have no idea how she felt after what happened."

"Then why don't you go be friends with her?" Chandler snapped at her. Every time Veronica brought up something that questioned their actions, Heather would get angry. Every time she pointed out some weird behavior, Heather got angry. Everything she done was to help them, but Chandler didn't seem to be one to accept help or changes.

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about whatshername anymore. C'mom, we have to get ready for the party."

She let the Heathers play with her again, trying to find something good for her to wear, a good combination that'd go along with their own outfits, what makeup to wear, stuff like that. The tension from before dissipated when they were too concentrated in something exciting to fight. Sometimes they looked like toddlers, picking on each other for the stupidest of things and while they looked like they were very keen on murdering each other, once they forgot about it they'd just back each other up.

Heather could tell Veronica was analyzing her. None of them forgot about the things Veronica said earlier, even though she wanted to. For all the things she said about being nice to other people, Veronica was the one who was a bitch to Chandler. Sometimes she'd catch Heather looking at her friends like she was seeing them for the first time and would daze off for a while until somebody snapped her out of it.


End file.
